Vaccine
by ChildofMyth
Summary: Bones tries a new vaccine an suffers the consequences. Spock finds McCoy dying. He has to save him. Does he? And in the process of trying, he find something out about himself. McCoy/Spock slash. T for now, but will change to M if needed. (May change title later.)


(AN: Hey guys, I'm back again. With slashy little story. Don't get me wrong, I love me some Spirk (Kirk/Spock) but honestly, I like Spones (Spock/McCoy) a whole lot better. And I only ship them in the Original Series. The new movies, I'm all about Spock/Uhura. Anyways, here you go. Rated T for now, but will change to M if you guys think I should.)

(Narrators POV)

"Dammit Spock! How can you stand there and tell me that World War I was caused by human emotions?" McCoy shouted after the pointy eared science officer known as Spock. Once again the two were caught up in yet another argument. At the moment the feuding men were walking through the halls of the Enterprise, heading for the break room.

"Doctor, every war or battle on Earth, or any other planet for that matter, was caused or stimulated by emotions." Spock stated plainly.

"Except for Vulcan, right?" McCoy countered.

"Exactly."

Bones rounded on the Vulcan, stopping him, and pointed a finger in his face.

"If you are going to stand there and preach to me that all wars are due to emotions, then Vulcan can be no different! At one point Vulcan must have had an emotional war, which disproves your-." "Doctor." Spock said, cutting off the good Doctor, for a question had just occurred to him. "Why do you insist on arguing with me constantly?"

This caught McCoy off guard. He froze as he prodded his mind for an answer, but could not find one.

Spock stayed where he was, waiting for an answer because truly, he wished to know why.

Dr. McCoy inwardly shook his head, regaining his composure, when he realized he was staring blankly at Spock.

He blinked once and crossed his arms. "I have my reasons and I don't have to tell you ya green-blooded hobgoblin!"

Spock's inner self sighed and became disappointed, while his outward appearance didn't change. He had really wanted to know the answer.

The two men continued on to the break room in silence, McCoy still trying to find an answer.

But there was none.

(McCoy's POV)

"Nurse, go to bed, doctors orders." I said calmly, in a good mood for once. It was late on the Enterprise and everyone was either asleep or on shore leave on the planet the ship was orbiting currently. I was standing in the Medical Bay working on a vaccination for a sickness an ensign had picked up on Rigel VI, and urging Nurse Chapel to leave me and get her rest. I could obviously see the bags under Chapel's eyes, they were clear as an Andorians' antenna.

"But Doctor, what if you need my help?" The Nurse asked tiredly. I smiled. "If I think I'll need your help then I'll stop and we can work on it again in the morning. But for now I want you to go to sleep. Effective immediately."

Christine finally caved and left the Medical Bay sluggishly.

I turned back to my work, still smiling. Tonight was a rare night. Completely silent and peaceful, leaving me to get wrapped up in the work that I love.

I held up the experimental vaccine, which was held in a syringe, and tapped the glass, letting the air bubbles rise to the top where I released them. I emptied the liquid into a hypo spray and studied it.

_It'll need to be tested. _

My eyebrows pressed together and I frowned. I should have run the formula through the computer before liquefying it. What was I thinking?

From the other room came a moan. I poked my head in to check on the sick ensign. He stirred in his sleep, whimpering. The disease had lowered his red blood cell count greatly and he didn't have much longer.

I walked back to my desk and looked at the untested vaccine. I need to heal my patient...I need to test this vaccine. I picked up the hypo.

If it works all I'll get is Polycythemia, which I have a cure for. If it doesn't work...who knows what will happen.

I thought it over for over an hour before raising the hypo to my upper arm and injecting myself.

I sat in my chair for a second, waiting for the effects. After a minute I concluded that the vaccine was ineffective. I sighed and pushed up away from my desk. I took a step to the door and collapsed as fire ripped through my body. It was so powerful that it, coupled with slamming into the floor, took my breath away so I couldn't even express my pain with my voice. I gasped violently as the fire wrapped around my lungs and squeezed.

_I need help! Someone, help! HELP!_

I had to call out, I had to get help. I couldn't move. I had to speak! Without thinking, I forced out a single word. "Sp-o-c-c-c-k..." But it was too weak to make it out of the room, let alone to the corridor.

_Spock. Why Spock? Why did I call for Spock?_

Then I remembered his question. _"Why do you insist on arguing with me constantly?" _

And just like with that question I again had no answer.

(Spock's POV)

The hallways were quiet as I gracefully made my way through them. It was nights like these when I just could not sleep. After failing to meditate for an hour I was now wandering the bowels of the Enterprise restlessly. Finally I came to the decision to get a meal. I began heading for the break room when I stopped. I thought about how Dr. McCoy had not eaten dinner tonight. I suppose I could stop by and see if he would like to accompany me. He is usually up at this hour.

I diverted my course and instead headed for the Medical Bay.

Soon enough I was standing at the door. I rapped my fist against the metal surface. "Doctor McCoy, are you awake?" The was no sound beyond the door. I knocked again. "Doctor McCoy?"

That's when I heard it, it was very faint but I knew what I had heard.

"Help..."

I jammed my finger against the button outside the door and the obstacle slid out of my way. I rushed in, a sense of urgency pushing me. That's when I spotted the Doctor.

My heart skipped a beat.

Collapsed on the ground was Dr. McCoy, withering in pain. Sweat was beaded all over his skin and his face was contorted in a horrible grimace of excruciating agony. McCoy raised his eyes to see me. "S-po-o-o-c-ck..." He forced.

I crossed over him to his desk and scrambled for the pill shaped unicorder, then dropped beside my friend. "Dr. McCoy, it is imperative that you tell me what happened." I said, forcing myself to stay calm, while passing the whirling unicorder over him.

Dr. McCoy flipped over and grabbed my shirt, pulling himself against me as he started to have spasms shake his body.

He moved him mouth, trying to speak but no sound came out. His lips had formed my name. He grimaced and tried again. "I-I d-d-don-n't w-a-a-a-nt t-o-o d-d-die..."

My mind began to calculate the chances he had of dying, but I ignored the answer, knowing I wouldn't like it. "You wont Doctor, now please, tell me what happened."

McCoy shakily raised his hand and pointed to the desk."T-t-est-ed h-hy-hy-po-o..."

I looked over at the desk, and teetering right at the edge was an empty, used, hypo spray. The unicorder beeped at me and I glanced at it. McCoy was dying. The hypo had turned his blood into a type of sulfur and it was killing his from the inside.

I looked down at Dr. McCoy, for once unsure of what to do.

(McCoy's POV)

You'd have to have known Spock for a long time to detect any slight emotion in his eyes. But this time it didn't matter. This time he wasn't hiding his feeling, not consciously at least. I could see through his eyes to his pure emotions.

Spock was panicking.

Trembling, I reached for the unicorder and Spock let me take it from his hand. I read the readings and looked up at Spock. I smiled. "I c-can f-f-fix-x th-hi-s."

I tried to stand but collapsed. It was setting in my legs. I could feel them being eaten away. Spock laid me down, he had regained his blank face. "No Doctor. Tell me what to do and I will prepare the cure for you."

Laid on the ground my lungs compressed, making it even more difficult to breath. But I pushed through it. "I-I ne-eed t-the c-c-cu-re f-f-fo-r A-anem-mia." Spock gave me a raised eyebrow. "Doctor, that would-." Knowledge lit up his eyes, then he continued, now speaking a statement, not a question. "Raise your red blood cell count."

I nodded feebly. "A-and ov-erc-o-ome the s-sulf-ur."

Spock quickly went to my medicine cabinet, and shifted through it. After it seemed as if he was about to become frantic he finally stopped and grabbed one bottle.

He swiftly emptied it into a hypo spray and crouched next to me. I grabbed for the spray but Spock kept it out of my reach. "I will administer the vaccination Doctor. Your hands are shaking too bad to do it correctly."

He was right, my hands were shakier than an earthquake. Spock helped me into a sitting position and pressed the hypo to my arm. The injection entered my bloodstream. I pushed away from Spock, I knew what was going to happen next. "Go a-away S-Spock. I'll be-e f-fine now..." But the damn Vulcan stayed. "Doctor, I can not leave you like this."

"Spock, lis-sten. The v-vaccine is ab-bout to attack the s-sulfur, and t-this will go on f-for a least a h-half an hour. I w-will be in t-terrible pain and I d-don't want y-you to s-s-see me like tha-at."

All was quiet. I thought he had left until I felt a hand being placed on my back. Spock pushed me back against him and wrapped his other arm around me. "I won't let you bare the pain alone."

Being so close to Spock instantly made my cheeks burn. He was so warm, how come I've never noticed before?

"Doctor, I shall hold you until the pain passes." I smiled. His warmth felt like it was reaching through my chest to touch my heart. "Thank you, Spock..."

That's when the vaccines collided.

I dug my fingers into Spock's chest, screaming at the intense pain. Most of it consisted in my legs, but pain snaked up through my spine where the sulfur had spread. My head snapped up and a primal sound escaped through my lips. My body instantly began folding onto itself but a hand kept my legs from moving. Spock was holding them down with his inhuman strength.

"Doctor, you mustn't inhibit your blood flow. It will stop the process." I groaned through my teeth in response. The pain was like no other I've experienced. It was strong enough to break down a Vulcan. I clenched my jaw tightly until my teeth hurt. Something fuzzy pushed against my lips. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I'd closed, and found Spock holding a folded cloth to my lips. I clamped down on the thick material and caterwauled into it.

Spock's piano fingers ran across my forehead as he brushed away my frazzled hair. I grabbed onto that hand for dear life and held it to my chest. I hated this. I hated going through this in front of HIM. But I didn't want him to leave. If he left, I would die. I was sure of it. I didn't know how, or why. But I convinced myself that if he left me alone, I'd die.

I shrieked again in pain and gasped, struggling for air. I spit the cloth out and leaned my head back, letting out the biggest shout of all as the pain hit a crescendo. Air flowed into my lungs suddenly, a lot easier now. I closed my eyes wearily and took shaky breaths. The pain was downhill from there, each spasm, or burning sensation becoming more and more bearable.

Once the pain was almost gone I looked up at the man holding me. He was waving my unicorder over my body with the hand I had released. I looked at in closely, noticing the darker green shapes on his skin. I had left bruises. He looked at the machine and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, of relief I presumed. A slight tremor made my leg twitch but I ignored it, staring at my pointy eared superior. He finally caught my eye and held it, staying silent for a moment.

"Doctor, how are you feeling?" He asked politely. I smiled. "Fine. I feel fine."

He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when my hand touched his face. I placed my other against the floor, pushing myself up, pushing my face to his. Our lips touched and I expected Spock to pull away, spouting how illogical this was. But he didn't. He stayed, and even pushed back against my lips. Not to be outdone, I put my hand on the back of his head and pushed our mouths closer together. His bruised hand traveled to my thigh and an accidental moan escaped me.

This seemed to entice him however and that's when our tongues got acquainted.

The arm that had been propping me up buckled and our kiss was broken as I fell back. I braced myself for the hard floor, but my body was met by arms.

Spock looked down at me with his calm eyes. "I am glad you are alright." He said in a low, seductive voice. I smiled and pushed my head towards his, but he pulled back.

"Doctor, you are just recovering, I will not allow any more carnal activity between us tonight." I frowned and arched my eyebrows. "Spock, I'm the Doctor here!" Spock nodded respectfully.

"Well then, what do you have to say?" I was quiet before admitting reluctantly, "No carnal activity..."

A flash of smug victory crossed Spock's eyes and he nodded. He then proceeded to stand, keeping me in his arms. He carried me to my room and gently laid me on my bed. He leaned over my body and stared at me with those half-lidded brown eyes. "I am going to go get some food. Do you want anything?" I smirked. "Well, yes, but I've been forbidden from having it tonight."

Spock rolled his eyes and stood straight. "It is late, you need your sleep. I shall leave. Goodnight Doctor." He walked to the doorway.

I quickly sat up and reached a hand after him. "Wait, Spock!" I yelled after him, suddenly remembering his question.

_ "Why do you insist on arguing with me constantly?" _

Spock turned back with an arched eyebrow. I smiled. "Why do YOU insist on arguing with ME constantly?"

Spock's eyebrows rose to his hairline then pushed together in concentration. "I do it...because..." But he didn't finish. He just stood there, silent.

Suddenly he charged back at me and grabbed the back of my head, pressing our mouths together. I was blown away by the intensity of the kiss, but thoroughly enjoyed it. He pulled away after a moment.

"Because, you are my T'hy'la."

Then he left me, wide awake and extremely pleased.

All together, tonight was a great night.

(Now see that button down there that says Review? Press it and at least tell me something. If you wanna flame, go ahead, just please don't be to harsh. If you liked t, say so, just tell me something. Heck, tell me about your day. I don't care. :) Bye guys!)


End file.
